This invention generally relates to a financial services product training apparatus and methods related thereto; and, more particularly relates to a financial derivative product training apparatus and method related thereto.
Currently, people skilled in this field of technology are using on the job training and conventional human instructor based classes to train individuals in the area of complex financial transactions. The methods and devices in the art have a variety of drawbacks which include problems related to understanding the opportunities and risks of derivative products and investments. An understanding of these opportunities and risks requires not only a knowledge of how they work, but also an understanding of how to manage them effectively. There exists a need to utilize the advantages of derivative products and investments and to avoid the pitfalls encountered by Orange County, Proctor and Gamble, Baring Securities, et al. Concurrently, users need to reeducate existing personnel who are involved with commoditized products like U.S. Government offered products.
Unlike traditional classroom training, understanding can be delivered at the convenience of the learner, rather than of the instructor utilizing the invention. The invention affords the learner far more opportunity for hands-on experience than is possible in a classroom or from a video. Importantly, it is not developed by academics or personnel from the traditional training milieu, and it is much more than rote drill exercises, such as SAT study guides, or just a "book-on-a-CD." Profitable strategies that utilize complex new concepts and ideas are learned more reliably, faster, and cheaper than through existing practices. Knowledge is presented in a consistent and repeatable way, ensuring common understandings, both horizontally across corporate branch networks, and vertically from management to the back office.
This invention targets financial services organizations, with emphasis on securities and commodities broker/dealers and their customers as well as accounting and control personnel. This is a cash flow-rich customer base with a well documented need to increase revenues and to reduce overhead, and it is an object of this invention to meet the needs of this marketplace and to solve the problems in the art.